Quo fata ferunt
by Drenwen
Summary: Croyez le ou non, South Side c'est plus qu'un trou à rats où les pauvres gens s'entassent comme les sacs d'ordure au coin de la rue avec la loi du plus fort comme mot d'ordre. C'est des êtres humains, des destins qui se croisent, s'unissent avant de se défaire. Prenez un siège, une bière et bienvenue chez eux.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **J'débarque dans l'coin un peu de nulle part j'avoue, après m'être enfilée cinq saisons de Shameless, m'être prise de passion pour la série mais surtout le duo Mickey/Ian. On va pas se mentir, la fin du Gallavich a brisé mon petit cœur et j'ai exorcisé en quelque sorte ma déception dans ce premier drabble avant d'en écrire trois autres d'affilée. Tout cela constitue les prémices d'un recueil de textes centré sur la série, pas que sur le Gallavich même s'il risque d'avoir beaucoup de textes qui leur sont consacrés. Comme il y a peu de fics en français, j'apporte ma modeste contribution et j'espère de tout cœur leur avoir rendu justice.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _"_ _I gave you everything_

 _And it's a beautiful crime."_

(Tamer- _Beautiful Crime_ )

Rien n'aurait pu prévoir Ian Gallagher et Mickey Milkovich. Personne ne l'avait vu venir, encore moins l'observatrice Fiona. Elle qui avait compris l'homosexualité de son frère avant qu'il ne se décide à le lui avouer, n'avait pas vu ce qui se tramait entre ces deux-là. Ils étaient si différents que cela semblait _impossible_. La petite frappe et l'enfant presque modèle, l'homophobe et la tapette, le feu et la glace, le bien et le mal. Des éléments en éternelle opposition, autant faits pour s'appeler que se repousser.

Les preuves sont pourtant là, sous leurs nez. Des regards un peu trop longs, des mains qui s'effleurent quand ils se pensent à l'abri de la curiosité des gens, des sourires parfois. Ils se battent autant qu'ils se caressent, s'aiment autant qu'ils se haïssent. Ils prétendent être des étrangers, mais cette lueur dans leurs yeux ne peut mentir.

Milkovich fils n'est pas réputé pour être un enfant de chœur, c'est même plutôt le contraire. Il a été élevé à la dure, à coups de ceinture, pour être un homme un vrai. Pas de place pour aimer qui que ce soit, tu es un Milkovich. Encore moins si c'est un homme, parce que cela fait de toi une tapette. Le genre de merde qui doit finir écrasée sous une épaisse semelle de chaussure. Toute cette merde s'envole en fumée quand Mickey ose poser un regard sur Ian, quand il croit qu'on ne le voit pas. Toujours à le suivre des yeux tel un oiseau de proie, guettant la moindre faiblesse et prêt à le rattraper au premier pas de travers. Alors qu'elle les observe depuis l'entrée de la chambre des garçons, endormis l'un contre l'autre, cela semble encore plus évident pour Fiona. Milkovich aime son frère. Ne lui demandez pas les fleurs, les grandes déclarations et les violons, mais Mickey serait capable d'aller décrocher la lune pour Ian. Il a déjà fait l'impossible. Après tout, ne s'est-il pas dressé contre Terry par amour pour le rouquin ? Et publiquement en plus de cela ?

Fiona referme doucement la porte, laissant les deux endormis pour rejoindre Jimmy dans leur chambre. Ces deux-là lui rappellent un peu Frank et Monica. Attirés l'un par l'autre comme deux aimants, capables d'aller au bout du monde pour rechercher l'autre, de se donner entièrement à l'autre au point de respirer pour lui. Ian est le monde de Mickey, comme Monica a longtemps celui de Frank. Fiona admire ce genre de sentiments, ne l'ayant jamais expérimenté elle-même tout en le craignant. C'est aussi passionnel que destructeur, ça a par moment des allures d'ouragans quand on gravite tout autour. Mais eux, contrairement à Frank et Monica, iront bien. Elle en est persuadée. Parce qu'ils ne se détruiront pas comme l'ont fait tant de fois les parents Gallagher, ils sont déjà brisés par la vie. Comme eux, ils font ressortir le pire chez l'autre mais aussi le meilleur. Ils se font autant de mal que de bien, mais cette histoire est celle de leur vie.

Et même lorsque Ian rompt froidement avec Mickey mais le cœur au bord des lèvres, et que la voix de ce dernier se brise en admettant enfin ses sentiments à voix haute, elle continue de le penser. Son frère ne rompt pas par manque d'amour, il lui rend la liberté qu'il chérit tant. Lui qui en ce moment se hait, refuse de l'enchainer à lui ce malheureux jouet cassé. C'est peut-être la plus belle preuve d'amour qui existe, se sacrifier pour le bonheur de l'autre. Ils se retrouveront. Même si Milkovich va en prison, même si Ian est malade, même s'il jure ne plus vouloir entendre parler de Mickey, même si d'autres croisent leurs routes, ils se retrouveront au bout du compte.


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _I can't help but love you_

 _Even though I try not to."_

(Ruelle- _War of Hearts_ )

Ian se retourne pour la millième fois dans ses draps rendus moites par la chaleur de l'été avant de se décider à se lever. Il n'arrive de toute façon pas à dormir. Sans bruit, il quitte la chambre s'efforçant de ne pas réveiller Carl et Liam. Ses petits frères ronflent joyeusement, entortillés dans leurs couvertures, ils n'entendent rien de la porte qui se referme. Le jeune homme s'échappe de la maisonnée endormie, tout aussi oppressante que le jour dans un registre différent. Pendant la journée, les perpétuelles questions sur son traitement, sur son état. La nuit, le silence assourdissant et le milliard d'interrogations qui se bousculant dans son crâne embrumé par les médicaments.

Il inspire l'air nocturne et ses pas le mènent naturellement quelques rues plus loin. Vers la demeure Milkovich laissée dans un quasi abandon depuis que Svetlana et le gosse crèchent ailleurs et qu' _il_ est en prison. Cela fait bien longtemps que le nom de Mickey n'a pas franchi ses lèvres. Officiellement parce qu'il a tourné cette page de sa vie, officieusement c'est tout autre chose. Dire son nom à voix haute ou en pensée, devient plus dur à mesure que le traitement éclaircit ses idées. Parce que dire que la page est tournée ne veut pas dire qu'elle l'est vraiment. Ian a un goût âpre d'inachevé dans la bouche quand il pense à Mickey. Et il y pense bien plus souvent qu'il ne le désirerait.

 _Chaque fois qu'il est chez lui, dans ce lit qui les a accueilli tous les deux. Chaque fois qu'il passe devant chez les Milkovich qui a vu naitre leur relation. Chaque fois qu'il passe devant la supérette de Kash. Le moindre foutu recoin de ce trou lui fait penser à Milkovich._

Ian s'assoit sur les marches défoncées du perron, ferme les yeux. Il se repasse leur dernière rencontre, derrière les vitres du parloir et le combiné d'un téléphone. Ce tatouage artisanal idiot à la faute d'orthographe ridicule, mais fait à sa gloire. Le rejeton de Terry a tatoué son putain de nom sur son torse, bordel. Cela couplé à l'espoir et putain, l'amour, dans les yeux de Mickey. S'il avait été capable de ressentir quelque chose, Ian en aurait chialé pour un peu. A une époque pas si lointaine, il aurait tué pour ça. Pour savoir qu'il l'avait dans la peau autant que lui l'avait dans la peau. Et le voilà, glacé jusqu'à la moelle, incapable de lui donner quoique ce soit auquel s'accrocher pendant les huit prochaines années. Incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit, douloureusement perdu aussi entre les battements de son cœur erratique à la vue de son grand amour et le dégoût qu'il ressent de piétiner encore une fois le cœur de Mickey Milkovich.

Aujourd'hui, sa vie retrouve un sens. Ian a quelqu'un de nouveau dans sa vie. Caleb. Ce dernier lui apporte tout l'amour dont il a besoin et la stabilité nécessaire à un gars comme lui. Loin du chaos qui suit les Gallagher comme leur ombre, loin de la tempête Milkovich. C'est doux, tranquille, rassurant. Aussi éloigné que possible de Mickey. Ian pensait qu'il lui fallait ça quand il a commencé à fréquenter Caleb, qu'il était parfait pour lui.

La suite a confirmé ce qu'il pensait au départ. Caleb est doux, gentil, attentionné, tendre. Tout ce que n'était pas le brusque et maladroit Mickey, au langage délicieusement fleuri des quartiers Sud. Ian trouve chez Caleb tout ce qu'il a désiré chez Milkovich, c'est ce qui fait que le jeune homme est parfait pour lui. Le fait est qu'il ne l'est pas tant que cela, s'il se retrouve à chercher Mickey à chaque coin de rue. A parfois acheter les mêmes clopes dégueulasses que lui, juste pour raviver le souvenir de son parfum. Et à errer dans les rues à quatre heures du matin, abruti par le manque de sommeil parce que son visage apparait derrière ses paupières quand il ferme les yeux. Que cela lui plaise ou non, il n'a pas besoin d'un putain tatouage pour l'avoir dans la peau. C'est si puissant qu'il le ressent jusque dans ses os.

Un instant, Ian repense aux paroles de Monica la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus. Sa mère lui a dit de trouver quelqu'un qui le comprenait, qui n'essaierait pas de le réparer comme le jouet cassé qu'il n'était pas. Quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'il était dorénavant. Il a trouvé cette personne en Caleb, mais continue d'aimer celui qui aurait sacrifié absolument tout pour lui.

 _Et il ne devrait pas, putain._


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _And all the kids cried out,_

 _"Please stop, you're scaring me."_

 _I can't help this awful energy_

 _Goddamn right, you should be scared of me_

 _Who is in control?"_

(Halsey- _Control_ )

Frénétique et antipathique. Sans volonté, puis surmotivé avec une énergie si intense qu'elle semble déborder. Ce flot constant d'idées, de projets fous, qui dévalent son cerveau en cascade. Voler un hélicoptère de l'armée devient ainsi faisable, réalisable. Et l'impression de ne rien contrôler, qui le conduit à se raccrocher à des détails futiles comme le ménage. Nettoyer la maison Milkovich de fond en comble lui donne une impression de contrôle, extrêmement rassurante.

Et les pulsions, les putains de pulsions. Sexuelles, d'abord. Il s'envoie en l'air avec des inconnus, incapable de juguler ses envies alors qu'un homme qui l'aime l'attend à la maison. De violence, ensuite. Envers lui-même surtout, comme lorsqu'il est irrémédiablement attiré vers un grill surchauffé et y pose sa main le plus naturellement du monde. Envers les autres, quand il se sent attaqué comme avec les grenouilles de bénitier.

Les hallucinations, si réelles. Toujours le même scénario, la police militaire à ses trousses venue le faire payer pour ses actes de désertion. Et dans les pires moments, des démons sans visages le guettent dans l'ombre et œuvrent pour l'étrangler dans son sommeil ainsi que ses proches. Il doit protéger les plus faibles, comme le petit Yevgeny. Ces délires sont tellement réels qu'il en met les autres en danger. Il réalise pourtant à peine qu'il a un problème. Sa petite sœur Debbie qu'il a failli frapper avec une batte de baseball. Yevgeny, le tout petit garçon de Mickey, qu'il a enlevé et presque tué.

C'est comme être coincé au milieu d'une tornade et être incapable d'en sortir. Il se sent s'enfoncer, se noyer jusqu'au cou mais ne fait rien pour s'en sortir. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire, il le sait. Il sait que les autres, sa famille Mickey et Mandy inclus, ont peur de lui. De ce qu'il pourrait se faire ou leur faire sous l'effet d'une pulsion traitre. Et ils ont raison d'avoir peur de lui. Une salope cinglée a remplacé le garçon raisonnable.

Mais ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on répare. Il restera le même qu'aujourd'hui, toute sa chienne de vie.

 _Ian Gallagher, bipolaire._


	4. Chapter 4

_"_ _So just when you think that true love's begun_

 _It goes off at any second just like a loaded gun."_

(Hollywood Undead- _Levitate_ )

Qu'on soit bien d'accord, Mickey Milkovich déteste Ian Gallagher. Le petit fumier s'tape Mandy, sa petite sœur. Par principe, tous les grands frères du monde détestent les mecs de leur sœur. C'est un genre de règle universelle. Il va apprendre qu'on touche pas à sa sœur, avec la méthode Milkovich. Il le déteste beaucoup moins quand le gamin avoue être gay et que Mandy s'est proposée pour être sa couverture. Histoire d'être tranquille avec les brutes du quartier, ce genre de choses.

C'est un étranger, une connaissance au mieux, jusqu'au jour où Gallagher vient récupérer l'arme de son putain d'enturbanné. Et alors qu'ils se battent, un quart de seconde plus tard ils s'envoient en l'air. Une putain de pulsion qui fait au départ honte à Milkovich. S'prendre une bite dans le cul et en plus avoir aimé ça, y a plus viril et respectable pour un mec comme lui. Terry en ferait une attaque. Mickey c'est un vrai mec, pas une putain de tapette. Malgré la honte, ils recommencent après cela. Plusieurs fois, souvent après s'être battu un bon coup. Mickey finit par réclamer ces parties de baise, entre deux étagères ou sous les gradins du stade. C'est un moyen de relâcher la frustration, un peu comme aller baiser une pute sauf que Gallagher est gratos et fait tout le travail. Lui n'a qu'à recevoir et prendre son pied. C'est juste son plan cul régulier, pour parler clairement.

Mais putain, il sait à quel point c'est une connerie tout au fond de lui. Ça lui explose en pleine tronche quand Ian se tire à l'armée. Lui, Mickey Milkovich, chiale pour le départ du rouquin et d'avoir été incapable de lui balancer en pleine gueule qu'il voulait le voir rester. Et tout s'emballe d'un seul coup. Il se surprend à aller le chercher dans les bars sordides où il bosse, exhibant son corps à tout vas pour satisfaire les vieux pervers du coin qui n'arrivent même plus à la lever seul pour certains. A prendre soin de lui quand les ecstas qu'il avale par dizaine le rendent complètement stone.

Petit à petit, Mickey prend ses quartiers chez les Gallagher et dans le lit de Ian. Il crèverait de l'avouer à quiconque qu'à lui-même, mais il aime être avec lui. Sentir son corps pressé contre lui, pouvoir inspirer son odeur à plein poumon, ça l'rend vivant. C'est monstrueusement niais, il le sait bordel, mais Mickey ne se voit plus sans Ian dans sa vie. La simple idée qu'il se casse ailleurs, encore, ça lui donne la gerbe et plus si affinités. Alors quand il le met au pied du mur pour enfin le faire sortir du placard, sous peine qu'il se barre encore, Mickey panique total. Et fait ce qu'il ne pensait jamais faire, avouer publiquement qu'il est un putain de gay.

Son coming-out surprise se solde avec une bagarre entre son père, Ian et lui avec un retour à la case prison pour le vieux Milkovich. Ils sont officiellement un couple aux yeux du monde et bordel, Mickey se sentirait pousser des ailes. Il est _heureux_ , putain. Mais parce qu'ils sont Mickey Milkovich et Ian Gallagher, tout se casse la gueule en beauté comme cette putain de Tour de Pise. Le rouquin se met à dérailler, oscille entre excitation intense et prostration à l'image de leur mère. Bipolaire, voilà ce qu'il est. Et avec toute la bonne volonté du monde et le foutu espoir de le voir redevenir comme avant, Mickey se fait un devoir de surveiller l'état de son rouquin comme du lait sur le feu. Il déteste toute cette merde, mais c'est le prix à payer pour que Ian aille mieux.

C'est son grand amour, il est déterminé à le soutenir peu importe le prix. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en décide autrement, deux jours à peine après un moment _comme avant_ au stade. Ian rompt avec lui froidement, le regardant à peine, peu importe qu'il lui balance enfin en pleine tronche qu'il l'aime. Et quand les flics l'embarquent pour le presque meurtre de Sammy, Mickey est persuadé qu'il va le retrouver.

Jusqu'à la fameuse visite au parloir, où Ian ne lui décroche pas un putain de mot et avoue être là uniquement parce que Svet l'a payé vingt dollars, Mickey y croit. Et puis le monde s'effondre, parce que Ian ne l'aime plus autant que lui l'aime. Dans sa cellule froide, Mickey se souvient que Terry l'avait prévenu il y a longtemps. Ce connard avait raison.

 _Aimer c'est comme s'prendre une balle._


	5. Chapter 5

" _Promise that you'll love me, watch me as I fade_

 _I'll give you all those things that these liars never gave."_

(Hollywood Undead- _Lion_ )

On peut dire beaucoup de choses sur Mandy Milkovich. Garce. Salope. Trainée. Elle en entend par dizaines, des compliments de ce genre. Ça fait longtemps que ça ne l'atteint plus. Y a tellement de gens qui parlent sur sa famille, de ses frères et leurs séjours quasi constants en taule que Mandy a appris à les ignorer.

Mickey est celui qu'elle préfère dans tous ses frères. Pas moins rude que les autres, mais il a le mérite de ne pas la considérer comme un meuble. Il s'intéresse, un peu, à elle. Façon Milkovich, bien sûr donc pas de bons sentiments qui tiennent entre eux. C'est lui qui décide d'aller casser la gueule aux gars qui osent la toucher, en somme. Les autres crétins suivent comme des chiens, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre que d'obéir à Mickey.

Et puis un jour, elle rencontre Ian Gallagher. Le rouquin prend sa défense, elle a voulu le remercier de la seule façon qu'elle connait avant de se faire royalement rejeter. Comme la pute qu'elle n'est pas. Son orgueil en a pris un coup, au point d'envoyer ses frères la venger. S'en suivra pourtant une très forte amitié, quand Ian avoue qu'il est _juste_ gay.

Comme un Gallagher n'arrive jamais seul, le frère de Ian, Lip, traine avec eux. Ces deux-là sont inséparables, se disent tout alors c'est pas étonnant de le voir trainer avec eux. L'été s'installe, le duo devient trio. Et Mandy craque pour Lip. A l'image de son frère, celui-ci est différent. Il lui donne de l'importance, autrement qu'en étant un simple trou à fourrer. Son opinion, ses paroles sont prises en compte par Lip. Bientôt elle est plus que la meilleure amie de son frère. Il la voit comme une amie, la _sienne_. Et elle, elle tombe amoureuse de Lip. De son sourire, de ses grands yeux bleus, de cet esprit si vif qu'il refuse pourtant d'exploiter en allant à l'université. Lorsqu'ils couchent ensembles à la fête de Debbie, Mandy se dit que les choses vont enfin aller bien. Une routine s'installe, elle joue les femmes d'intérieur pour lui montrer à quel point elle tient à lui, remplit elle-même les dossiers de bourse de l'université lassée qu'elle est de le voir gâcher son potentiel. Si Lip lui en veut les premiers temps, il revient vite vers elle.

Et Mandy se plait à croire qu'ils peuvent être heureux ensembles, jusqu'à ce que Karen Jackson réapparaisse dans leur vie et dans le lit de Lip. Chaque fois qu'elle l'appelle, il accoure comme un petit chien bien dressé. La laissant seule, au milieu des draps défaits, à pleurer ses bras serrés autour d'elle.

 _Regardes-moi tomber pendant que tu te perds dans les bras d'une autre de ces menteuses. Promets-moi que tu m'aimes, tu ne seras pas déçu parce que je te donnerais bien plus que ce qu'elle ne te donnera jamais._


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponse à Curtys : **

**Salut ! Merci d'être entrée dans la lumière pour moi, ça me touche ! Nan sérieusement, ça fait du bien de savoir qu'on apprécie mes textes ^^ Quant à Lip, oui c'est un crétin et encore plus avec Mandy x_x Il avait une fille géniale rien que pour lui, et il préfère retourner avec la Karen j'ai jamais été aussi contente que quand Mandy l'a renversée celle là x) J'espère en tout cas que celui-ci te plaira :)**

* * *

" _I know I don't understand_

 _Just how your love can do what no one else can."_

(Sofia Karlberg- _Crazy in Love_ )

C'est parti d'un contact trop rapproché, une pulsion née dans la violence peut-être parce que toute sa putain de vie on lui a laissé cela comme unique moyen d'expression. Mickey est incapable d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment ça a commencé. Peut-être qu'il a ça en lui depuis le départ, comme tout gay refoulé qui se respecte. C'est peut-être simplement Ian Gallagher. Ses putains de cheveux roux, ses putains d'yeux marrons, sa foutue peau blanche et merde, cette espèce d'odeur indéfinissable qui n'appartient qu'à lui et qui lui donne envie de se rouler dedans.

Jamais cela n'aurait dû recommencer. Jamais. Pourtant, ça arrive à nouveau, tout le temps. Il se perd dans l'étreinte de Ian, ancré autour de lui et en lui. Et il aime ça. Offrir suffisamment sa confiance à quelqu'un pour lui donner son corps, ça le change. Mickey est celui qui dirige ses attardés de frères, le digne héritier de Terry avec un casier judiciaire aussi long que le bras alors qu'il est tout juste majeur. Il n'a pas le temps de se perdre dans cette histoire qui le dépasse. _Putain._ Ce qui lui fout les jetons par-dessus tout, pire encore que Terry complètement bourré, c'est qu'on apprenne pour lui et Ian. Son angoisse le dévore, le consume de l'intérieur, il sait que c'est une mauvaise idée de continuer à le voir tout en étant incapable d'arrêter. Alors quand Gallagher les surprend dans la réserve, une seule solution s'offre à lui.

Il pense un temps butter Frank lui-même, mais renonce parce que Ian le lui demande. Et ça l'effraie sur le coup. _Personne n'a jamais pu l'arrêter._ Personne sauf ce putain de rouquin. Milkovitch sait ce que ça peut bien signifier, mais préfère se voiler la face et appliquer la seule solution qui lui reste. _Fuir._ Mickey tabasse un mec exprès, préférant repasser par la case prison plutôt que de faire face à Ian.

S'il espère que la taule calme ses pulsions, il n'en est rien. C'est même le contraire. Parce que le rouquin l'attend à la sortie avec Mandy, parce qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aller le voir quand lui ne vient pas, parce qu'il préfère se prendre une balle que de ressentir ce qu'il ressent quand il le voit baiser l'abruti de jaune sous les gradins du stade ou quand il le voit avec son vieux crouton, parce que quand il regarde le rouquin dans les yeux le jour de son putain de mariage il a l'impression de crever, parce que le voilà prêt à pleurer comme un gosse lorsque Ian part à l'armée. Et après la terrible annonce, seul dans son lit, une seule question subsiste pour Mickey Milkovitch.

 _Pourquoi, toi ?_

 _Fin._


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponses aux review : **

**Curtys : N'hésites pas à revenir si tu te plais dans la lumière, moi j'aime bien en tout cas ! C'est tellement ça pour Karen, la femme à abattre x) Mickey me manque aussi, le Gallavich encore plus quand je vois Ian avec son crétin de pompier là... u_u Personne peut se dévouer pour le faire passer sous une bagnole ? Surtout avec le début de la saison 7... u_u**

 **Blanche : Je suis RAVIE (et je pèse mes mots, si j'étais pas malade comme un chien j'aurais fait la danse de la joie dans mon appartement) que mes petits drabbles t'aient plus ! Je suis une grande fan de ce couple, où comme tu l'as dit tout passe par le regard qui suffit à montrer combien ils s'aiment, alors me dire que j'en parle bien c'est un très beau compliment... Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère te revoir prochainement dans le coin ^^**

 **Bonsoir !**

 **J'ai été bien inspirée par la reprise de la série en écrivant deux drabbles d'un coup, que je vous fournis en même temps pour vous remercier d'avoir laissé une trace de votre passage :D Le premier (celui-ci donc) est sur Frank, le second sur Caleb/Ian et Mickey of course avec spoilers sur le premier épisode de la saison 7. Il est d'ailleurs presque certain que Mickey sera présent dans cette saison (Noel Fisher était sur le tournage et à la lecture des scripts ou quelque chose du genre) maintenant faut savoir pour combien de temps... x)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

" _Nobody likes me_

 _No one likes me_

 _But I don't like them."_

(Deuce- _Nobody Likes Me_ )

Frank Gallagher n'a jamais été et n'est toujours pas ce qu'on peut appeler le père de l'année. Bourré du matin jusqu'au soir, défoncé quand l'alcool le fuit pour une raison ou une autre. Les trois quarts du temps il est les deux. Pas capable de foutre un pied devant l'autre tout seul. Incapable de monter un putain d'escalier pour dormir autrement que sur le sol, parfois incapable de se souvenir où est sa propre maison. A peine capable de faire une phrase six gosses ont tous été conçus sous l'emprise de l'alcool ou de la drogue, Monica n'a en plus jamais jugé utile d'arrêter toutes ces merdes en étant enceinte alors c'est un miracle qu'ils étaient tous été normaux à la naissance. Et qu'ils le soient restés après, mais ça s'était grâce à la brave Fiona. _Sa petite fille chérie._

C'est juste dommage que ces petits ingrats oublient qu'il est leur père. Ils sont une famille, merde ! Il est de leur devoir de le nourrir, de le laisser dormir dans sa propre maison ce que sa progéniture ne fait que peu. Presque jamais, en fait. Ils se contentent de lui claquer la porte d'entrée en pleine tronche, de le trainer au dehors quand Frank arrive enfin à rentrer chez lui. Souvent à défaut d'avoir une famille, on peut compter sur ses amis. Mais le patriarche Gallagher n'en a pas vraiment non plus, à vrai dire. Des potes de beuverie dans le meilleur des cas, certains de ses nombreux créanciers dans le pire. Il ne sait même plus à qui il a taxé de l'argent, depuis le temps que ça dure. Kev pourrait prétendre au titre d'ami, s'il n'était pas si proche de Fiona.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, Frank n'aurait imaginé qu'ils osent lui faire ça. Le jeter dans le lac Michigan comme un vulgaire malpropre, juste après le mariage raté de Fiona avec son junkie. Et l'oublier pendant un mois, pire encore le croire mort ! Bon dieu, il n'a rien fait de mal. Gâcher ce mariage est l'une des meilleures choses qu'il ait faite. Sa fille chérie mérite mieux qu'un toxico, quand bien même elle semble attirer les ratés.

C'était une bonne action, ça ne méritait pas de terminer dans le lac Michigan avec un coma d'un mois à la clé. Oh non, il ne méritait pas ça.

 _Et foi de Frank, ils allaient le payer._

 _Fin._


	8. Chapter 8

" _Where's the truth to all the lies?"_

(Hollywood Undead- _Let Go_ )

Caleb trompait Ian, c'était maintenant un fait établi. Poussant l'affront jusqu'à choisir une femme, quelque chose qu'il ne serait jamais. Le pompier n'avait pas choisi n'importe qui, son amour de jeunesse, la fille qu'on aurait voulu le voir épouser, une nana avec laquelle il aurait formé une de ces familles aseptisés comme dans les publicités.

Face aux accusations du rouquin, Caleb s'était réfugié tel un enfant derrière l'excuse de sa bisexualité. Avait poussé son jeune amant à tenter l'expérience avec une femme, quand bien même ce dernier lui avait confié ne rien ressentir pour elles. En vérité, la vraie raison de cette tromperie était ailleurs. Ils n'étaient pas deux dans cette relation, oh que non.

Ils étaient trois. Depuis le début, le fantôme de Mickey Milkovich et de sa relation avec Ian planait entre eux. Au départ, Ian ne cessait de faire des comparaisons flatteuses entre lui et son ancien petit ami. De dire combien il était meilleur que lui sur certains points notamment l'aspect romantique d'une relation. Cela gonflait son égo, à Caleb. Mais à mesure que l'état de Ian progressait vers l'amélioration, il le surprenait de plus en plus plongé dans ses pensées. Le pompier ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que cela, certains bipolaires pouvaient agir de cette façon en période de dépression. Mais Caleb avait compris que ce n'était pas si innocent ni sans conséquences quand un matin où il était venu le chercher jusqu'à chez lui, le pompier surprit une conversation entre Ian et celle qui lui avait dit être sa meilleure amie.

 _Mickey me manque._

Une toute petite phrase, soufflée avec douleur. Beaucoup trop de souffrance pour quelqu'un qui criait avoir tourné la page. Trois mots qui le blessèrent au-delà du raisonnable, parce qu'ils n'étaient ensembles que depuis quelques semaines, parce que c'était trop récent pour aimer quelqu'un. Mais putain, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal !

Il était rentré dans son appartement, sans faire un bruit pour éviter de réveiller la maisonnée Gallagher encore endormie, avait fouillé dans les affaires de Ian disséminées dans tout l'appartement. Caleb voulait savoir, non devait savoir. Des fringues trop larges pour être à lui, des clopes d'une marque pourrie que Ian ne fumait pas à vrai dire pour lui ce dernier ne fumait pas tout court, une vieille photo écornée cachée au fond d'un sac. Tout cela criait un seul nom.

 _Mickey Milkovich._

C'est à partir de ce jour-là que Caleb avait renoué avec Denise. Par pur dépit, par pure envie de vengeance quand bien même Ian n'avait aucune idée de son ressentiment. Elle était toujours aussi jolie et malheureuse dans son couple, comme lui. Ils se consolaient de cette débâcle sentimentale, s'enfonçaient encore un peu plus dans leurs mensonges jusqu'à se noyer dans leur culpabilité. Et quand Caleb croisa le regard de Ian en revenant de son rendez-vous avec Denise, il sut qu'il savait et qu'il l'avait perdu.

 _Et Milkovich, lui, gagnait._


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir !**

 **Encore un drabble, encore du Gallavich mais les prochains seront sans doute sur Fiona et Lip, j'ai eu quelques idées pour eux en rentrant des cours tout à l'heure :D J'en profite pour rajouter que la chanson est vraiment à écouter en même temps que la lecture du texte, parce que je trouve qu'elle leur va comme un gant à ces deux là.**

 **Bonne lecture à ceux qui passeront par là :)**

 **Réponse à Curtys :**

 **Concernant Frank, je pense pareil il les aime à sa façon trèèèès particulière malgré toutes ses conneries. Par exemple, il a gâché le mariage de Fiona, il lui a quand même évité d'épouser un toxico un mec comme lui 'fin pour moi ça part d'un bon sentiment quand même ^^' T'es accro à mes drabbles ? Même chose pour moi avec tes commentaires, personne dans mon entourage suit Shameless ça me donne l'occasion d'en parler x)**

 **Ensuite je veux croire et je croirais jusqu'à la fin de cette foutue série que le Gallavich sera réuni à la fin, peu importe que tous les Caleb de l'univers se mettent entre eux. On peut pas préférer une raclure pareille à Mickey Milkovich, putain xD Le mec n'assume même d'avoir trompé Ian, juste parce qu'il s'est tapé une nana...**

 **T'auras pas eu longtemps à attendre avant le prochain drabble du coup :p Bonne lecture !**

* * *

" _Just one good thing inside of me_

 _So close to me."_

(Hollywood Undead- _Believe_ )

Ian apprécie, aime Caleb, c'est une certitude. Mais maintenant qu'il a de nouveau Mickey Milkovich en face de lui après un peu plus d'une année de séparation, il voit à quel point ses sentiments pour le pompier étaient dérisoires. Ian est presque honteux de ne pas l'avoir vu avant, quand bien même son ex petit ami n'a jamais cessé de lui manquer une seconde tout au long de sa relation avec ce dernier.

Caleb ne lui a jamais coupé le souffle par sa seule présence. Un seul regard de la part de Mickey suffit depuis le tout début à lui faire oublier cette chose simple qu'est respirer. Cette fois ci ne fait pas exception à la règle fixée il y a tant d'années maintenant. Le fils Milkovich a beau être dos à lui, occupé à parler et rire avec Mandy, Ian sent tout de même son souffle bloqué dans sa gorge. L'odeur de Caleb ne lui a jamais non plus donné le vertige, pas comme le fait celle de Mickey. Un savant mélange de cigarette, de sueur et de lui tout bêtement. Son ex amant éclate de rire à une phrase de sa sœur et en réaction, Ian sent son corps se couvrir de chair de poule. _Putain._ La moindre fibre, la moindre cellule de son corps appelle celui de Milkovich.

Le rouquin coule un regard vers son petit ami, qui discute avec Lip près du bar. Il essaie de se sentir coupable à propos de ses sentiments envers Mickey, mais il n'y arrive pas. C'est impossible qu'il se sente coupable des sentiments qui l'habitent. Parce que c'est trop puissant, trop fort à réprimer. Ian ressent la présence de Milkovich jusque dans sa chair et ses os. Tout ce qu'il était prêt à faire uniquement pour décrocher un sourire de cet homme lui saute au visage, tel une bonne gifle. Bon sang, Ian a menti au monde entier pour les beaux yeux de Mickey juste pour garder leur relation secrète et sa réputation intacte. Il est parti à l'armée pour éviter de faire face à leur histoire tordue, il s'est même battu avec Terry après le _coming out_ surprise de son amant. Mickey lui aurait demandé d'aller lui décrocher la lune, il l'aurait fait. Et quoiqu'on dise du fils Milkovich, Ian sait que la réciproque est plus que vraie.

Gallagher sait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas fait tout cela pour Caleb, que ce dernier n'aurait pas tout ça pour lui. La seule chose que le pompier a fait pour lui, c'est l'inciter à mentir sur sa fiche de candidature donc à cacher sa bipolarité. Il s'en est bien sorti au bout du compte, mais ce geste aurait pu avoir des conséquences autrement plus graves pour son avenir en tant qu'ambulancier. Ian a pardonné, il tient à son petit ami après tout. Mais s'il arrête de se mentir quelques secondes, le jeune homme sait qu'il ne tient pas tant que cela à Caleb. Cette relation est comme une vieille paire de charentaises. C'est confortable, simple, facile quand son histoire avec Mickey a été compliquée de bout en bout. Complexe mais passionnelle, tordue sur bien des points mais inégalable. Tout aussi douloureuse que cette histoire ait été, elle lui a permis de grandir. Rompre a sans doute été la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, mais la meilleure décision à prendre à l'époque. Il aurait détruit Mickey, massacré sans scrupules ce qu'ils avaient s'ils étaient restés ensembles. Caleb est arrivé à point nommé, soutien inébranlable dans son processus de stabilisation, mais lui permet de comprendre aujourd'hui une chose.

 _Peut-être qu'il n'est pas la meilleure partie de la vie de Mickey Milkovich, mais ce dernier est indéniablement la sienne._

Quand le rouquin relève les yeux, c'est pour rencontrer les yeux bleus tirant vers le gris de Mickey Milkovich. Ce dernier esquisse un sourire dans sa direction, ce sourire en coin qui a toujours eu cette fâcheuse tendance à faire accélérer son muscle cardiaque, sans pour autant arrêter sa conversation avec sa sœur. Ian voit Caleb se diriger vers lui, mais ses yeux sont posés sur Mickey. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il fait un pas vers la seule bonne chose qui reste en lui.

 _Déterminé à la récupérer._


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir !**

 **L'inspiration étant au rendez vous, voici l'un des deux drabbles écrits aujourd'hui l'autre sera pour demain j'en suis pas encore contente ^^ Il est centré sur Fiona !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **Réponse à Curtys :**

 **J'avais envie de lui coller trois tartes à l'amoureux des vagins u_u _C'est une femme donc c'est pas trompé_ nan mais S'IL TE PLAIT ! C'est plus être un abruti à ce niveau là, sérieusement... J'espère ne jamais revoir sa tronche, jamais !**

 **Il a quand même réussi à faire culpabiliser Ian et à le faire se taper une nana (alors que tout le monde sait grâce à cette chère Karen qu'elles lui font aucun effet m'enfin pourquoi pas xD). Sa réaction après coup était juste énorme, j'en ai pleuré de rire à un point x) Mais y a intérêt qu'ils soient réunis à la fin (déjà on aura peut-être quelque chose avec eux à la fin de la saison puisque Noel Fisher est de retour pour un épisode je crois... Et y a intérêt qu'on ait une scène Gallavich, sinon on va m'entendre hurler jusque sur la Lune )**

 **Hm, c'est sûr qu'on ne peut jamais vraiment être sûr de quoique ce soit avec Frank... Mais je trouve qu'il se soucie assez de ses filles, à sa façon très particulière j'entends, mais je pense notamment au moment où il faisait passer un genre d'interrogatoire à Jimmy dans le premier épisode ou quand il s'est préoccupé de Debbie enceinte (une belle connerie ça aussi, mais c'est pas le sujet !) ^^ Dans tous les cas, il nous a débarrassé de Sean on va peut être voir Fiona exister par elle-même au lieu d'au travers de ses histoires de cul mais avec Tinder, c'est mal parti (quoique ça nous a donné le magnifique "mes enfants, ma femme et mon mari dorment" de Vee ça m'a fait sourire ^^)**

 **Une réunion d'addict ? Ca me plait bien cette appellation haha :p**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

" _Never backing down this is my fight."_

(From Ashes to New- _My Fight_ )

Fiona Gallagher est la fille ainée de Frank et Monica, première d'une longue série. Elle est la sœur de tout ce petit monde, tour à tour figure d'autorité et confidente pour ses cadets. C'est la seule personne à toujours les défendre, à vouloir le meilleur pour eux parce que leurs parents ou plutôt géniteurs en l'occurrence sont bien loin de s'en préoccuper. Au lieu d'être une simple sœur, elle est à la fois père et mère pour ses cadets. Lip et Ian sont grands, ils n'ont pas autant besoin d'elle que Debbie et Carl qui ont beaucoup moins besoin d'elle que le petit Liam. Putain, ce dernier n'a même jamais vu le visage de sa mère. Et qu'on se le dise, ce n'est pas les quelques jours qu'elle a passé avec eux après l'accouchement juste avant de repartir dieu sait où qui vont aidé le petit à se souvenir de Monica. Il ne s'en souvient pas, d'ailleurs. Fiona a été celle que son frère a appelé maman, il a continué à le faire jusqu'à être assez grand pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas sa mère. Qu'on ne se méprenne pas, Fiona aime sa fratrie plus que tout au monde. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour les gosses, pour leur bien être à tous les cinq quitte à s'oublier complètement dans la manœuvre.

Parfois, elle aimerait être une simple sœur pour sa fratrie. Rester dans ce rôle de confidente qu'est celui d'une sœur ainée, sans avoir à composer avec des tâches toutes parentales comme les réunions avec le proviseur ou réprimander pour des mauvaises notes. Elle déteste jouer les parents avec eux, parce qu'elle n'est pas leur mère. Mais cette dernière joue les filles de l'air on ne sait où, alors elle est bien obligé. Fiona rêve de passer une journée sans subir les merdes qui semblent aller de pair avec le nom de Gallagher. Une journée qu'elle ne passerait pas à courir entre ses trois boulots pour récolter une minuscule partie de l'argent nécessaire pour payer les factures. Une journée sans guetter les conneries de Frank, sans attendre la venue de l'assistance publique pour lui prendre les enfants et les envoyer dans d'autres familles.

Mais jamais Fiona ne peut relâcher la pression, jamais. Il y a toujours une merde qui leur tombe dessus, quelque chose qui les empêche d'être juste heureux tous ensembles. Quand bien même Jimmy la pousse à se poser, à se détendre de temps en temps, elle n'arrive pas à lâcher prise. Elle ne peut pas.

 _Ne pas abandonner les siens, les aider à devenir les personnes extraordinaires qu'ils seront forcément, c'est le seul combat qu'elle s'est promise de mener à son terme._


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir !**

 **Un petit drabble sans prise de tête sur les Gallagher et les liens qui les unissent, avec un fond musical qui leur va à mon sens comme un gant ^^**

 **Réponse à Blanche :**

 **Ravie que tu ais appris que la saison avait commencé grâce à moi, alors ^^ J'ai forcé le trait, de façon à coller plus ou moins sur le drabble _War of Hearts_ en fait, mais pour moi Mickey est présent comme cette relation malgré l'épanouissement apparent de Ian. Je pense notamment au moment où il avoue à Mandy quand il la revoit, que Mickey lui manque. En ce qui me concerne, je suis parfaitement épanouie et heureuse dans ma relation avec ma moitié et mon ex est loin de me manquer ^^ Donc il n'a pas oublié Mickey et y pense toujours, pour moi ! Tu seras ravie d'apprendre que nous sommes deux tordues, puisque je n'ai jamais aimé ce crétin de pompier (on nous l'a vendu comme l'opposé total de Mickey que j'adore, ça pouvait donc pas coller entre lui et moi... xD) alors j'ai adoré apprendre qu'il trompe Ian ! Y a une justice !**

 **Comme tu dis, si les scénaristes décident de coller Ian avec le premier clampin du coin, c'est leur problème alors oui, décréter que la fin n'a jamais existé est une solution mais quand même, qu'est-ce que ce serait génial de les voir réunis à l'écran à la fin quand même ! Quelle est ton idée pour expliquer qu'il ne termine pas sa peine de prison ? Dis moi tout :p Personnellement, j'ai échafaudé aucune théorie sur la question je voulais juste écrire un drabble où ces deux là sont réunis et sur cette chanson que j'adore... ^^ Et je ne pouvais pas ne pas mettre Mandy si son frère est sorti de prison, c'était obligé !**

 **Mais de rien, c'est encore plus un plaisir de partager mon travail quand j'ai l'occasion d'échanger dessus :) C'est non seulement mon amour de cette série mais aussi les retours que je reçois de ta part et de celle de Curtys qui me motivent à écrire ces drabbles donc merci à vous deux ^^**

* * *

" _Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."_

(Avicii- _Hey Brother_ )

Tout le monde connait la fratrie Gallagher, progéniture malchanceuse du pire ivrogne que compte South Side. Frank n'en a rien à faire des mômes que sa chère Monica a pondu au kilomètre. Leur seule utilité c'est l'argent qu'ils lui rapportent et qui lui permet d'étancher sa soif là où on veut bien de sa personne. La psychologie pourrait discourir des heures sur les ravages que fait l'absence d'un père sur le futur d'un enfant, le fait est que quand ce dernier est Frank Gallagher on s'accommode de sa présence et on fait sans. Le fait est qu'ils s'en sortent très bien sans lui, malgré toutes les galères qui leur collent au derrière comme une merde de chien sous une chaussure. Plutôt qu'une fratrie, ils forment une petite famille à eux seuls.

Parce que Fiona a l'amour d'une mère et d'une sœur à leur donner. Parce qu'elle connait ses frères et sa sœur encore mieux qu'eux-mêmes. Parce que Lip est toujours là pour donner une oreille attentive à son ainée et ses cadets et les défendre. Parce qu'Ian ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger ceux qu'il aime. Parce que Debbie a un cœur énorme par rapport à son petit corps et qu'elle ferait tout pour sa famille. Parce que Carl sait que ses ainés seront toujours là pour lui. Parce que Liam, plutôt que le petit frère encombrant qu'il pourrait être à leurs yeux, est un peu leur enfant chéri à tous.

Ils se prouvent leur amour chaque jour que Dieu fait. Quand Lip s'attaque à l'amant bien trop âgé de son petit frère, que Debbie s'occupe de son tout petit frère avec une tendresse toute maternelle, quand toute la fratrie organise un faux enterrement pour leur père poursuivi par des créanciers, que Fiona sèche les larmes de sa petite sœur mal aimée à l'école, que Ian et Lip anesthésient Carl après sa circoncision tant désirée pour lui éviter de détruire définitivement le précieux organe, c'est l'amour qui parle.

Une seule chose à retenir de tout ça. Il n'y a rien qu'un Gallagher ne ferait pas pour un autre Gallagher.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour !**

 **Un petit drabble pour égayer votre dimanche ? :p J'avais parlé d'écrire sur Lip, c'est en projet pour cette semaine mais pour celui-ci, les Milkovich en particulier Terry et Mickey sont à l'honneur. Avec cette chanson, c'était comme une évidence ^^**

 **Réponse à Curtys :**

 **Tes review ont disparu pour une raison obscure, mais comme je peux quand même répondre grâce à la notif mail o/**

 **Ah bah s'il reste pour nous montrer à quel point Mickey est meilleur pour Ian, et accessoirement pour que Mickey lui pète la tronche (ce qu'il a toujours fait avec les autres gars qui osaient toucher Ian x) ) je veux bien le voir encore un peu ! Sinon, qu'on le laisse pourrir tout seul dans un coin merci bien :D**

 **Si si j'te jure j'ai vu une photo où ils sont tous réunis pour la lecture d'un script ou truc du genre, et même si on le voit pas y a un panneau "Noel Fisher/Mickey Milkovich" ! Et Noel a pris une photo avec l'une des scénaristes, donc il était bien présent sur le tournage ^^ Maintenant reste à savoir pour combien de temps il est de retour ._.** **Globalement, peu importe les exemples qu'on trouve, on va dire que Frank a une manière bien à lui de se préoccuper de ses enfants x) Sammy c'est même pas la peine d'en parler, ça va m'énerver !**

 **Ce faux enterrement est l'une des meilleures scènes de famille des Gallagher, ça montre qu'ils ont beau détester Frank et vouloir qu'il crève les trois quarts du temps, s'il est en danger ils feront ce qu'il faut pour le sauver ^^**

 **Merci à toi de prendre le temps de les commenter surtout, ça me motive encore plus :D**

* * *

" _I'm becoming this all I want to do_

 _Is be more like me and be less like you."_

(Linkin Park- _Numb_ )

Terry Milkovich a éduqué ses fils dans une certaine idée du monde qui les entoure. Il n'y a qu'un seul point de vue qui vaille, le sien. Ses gamins l'ont tous compris, d'eux-mêmes ou à force de se prendre des tartes en pleine tronche. Donc à son image, ils résolvent leurs problèmes avec un bon vieux coup de tête ou de poing. Ils cassent la gueule à toutes ces anormales de tapette, ces salopards de pédés parce que baiser ne se fait qu'avec une femme un point c'est tout.

Mais les perpétuels allers retours en prison du père Milkovich font qu'il ne voit pas ce qui se trame sous ses yeux. Il ne voit pas le plus violent de ses trois fils, changer petit à petit. Terry ne voit pas Ian Gallagher, nu, dans le lit de son fils la première fois car trop bourré pour voir correctement devant lui. Enfermé derrière quatre murs, il ne voit pas l'histoire se répéter sans cesse. Mickey tombe encore et encore pour le rouquin, s'échappe du carcan inculqué par son père pour devenir autre chose.

Cela finit quand même par lui sauter au visage quand de retour d'une virée hors de Chicago avec Jamie et Iggy, il tombe sur cette scène à vomir. Ce sale petit con de rouquin, qui a déjà sauté sa précieuse petite Mandy, à poil derrière Mickey occupé à l'enculer comme si de rien n'était. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Il frappe, frappe encore cette sale gueule jusqu'à le laisser à demi conscient. Terry est convaincu qu'un tour dans le vagin de Svetlana saura remettre en place les idées de son fils. Parce qu'un Milkovich ne peut pas être une de ses sales tapettes, pas vrai ? Il fait violer son fils, ce jour-là. Le dégoût, le désespoir qu'il lit dans les yeux de Mickey quand ce dernier ose enfin couler un regard vers son amant lui passe au-dessus de la tête. Terry oblige aussi Gallagher à regarder, pour lui montrer que son fils est un homme un vrai.

 _Il est comme lui, Mickey._

L'épisode est vite oublié. Mickey fait profil bas. Il épouse la russe qui est enceinte de lui, comme le veut la coutime. Terry croit que le monde s'est remis dans le bon axe et que son fils n'est pas une putain de tapette jusqu'au dernier moment, jusqu'au baptême de son petit-fils, jusqu'à cette seconde suspendue dans le temps où Mickey annonce devant tout le monde qu'il est un de ses putains de pédés.

Et il a beau le frapper, les frapper en fait parce que cette salope rousse de Ian Gallagher s'est aussi mis à l'attaquer pour défendre sa copine, Mickey ne retire pas ses paroles. Il continuera de lui cracher ces conneries au visage, même après que les flics les aient arrêtés tous les deux. Terry se laisse entrainer à l'intérieur d'une voiture direction la prison, sans arrêter de vociférer après sa tapette de fils. Sa tapette de fils qui a juste eu le courage de sortir de son ombre, pour se montrer au monde tel qu'il est vraiment. Un fils qui a envie d'être Mickey, au lieu du fils de Terry.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir !**

 **Un nouveau drabble, qui s'efforce d'explorer un peu la relation Fiona/Steve ^^ Personnellement, j'ai une certaine affection pour eux (bon moins que pour le Gallavich...) mais leur duo est assez intéressant à travailler ! Je le referais, peut-être, si je suis inspirée et si l'essai est jugé concluant :p**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **Réponse à Curtys :**

 **Moi je crois au retour de Mickey, je vais peut-être pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps à la fin de la saison mais qu'importe ! Le mieux, serait de revoir Mandy ET Mickey. Leurs deux frangins et Terry peuvent bien crever la gueule ouverte (okay c'est méchant haha) mais ça manque de Milkovich ces dernières saisons ^^ C'est pour ça que l'idée de Blanche pour expliquer la sortie de Mickey est géniale, parce que ça donnerait l'occasion de revoir ces deux là en plus d'une réunion du Gallavich... Mandy rappliquerait aussitôt si son frangin préféré était blessé gravement c'est sûr :p**

 **Le pauvre gosse est déjà pas mal retardé, et en plus il a la meilleure mère de l'univers quoi... Sérieusement, elle a gravé une croix gammée sur le front de son gosse pour lui éviter de se faire emmerder en taule mais une CROIX GAMMEE ! Et le môme est tellement abruti qu'il devient un nazi en puissance :')**

 **Je t'ai fait moins détesté Terry ? C'est pas du tout voulu, mais de toute façon on est obligé de le détester. Contrairement à Frank, qui est aussi un connard à son niveau, Terry n'a rien d'attachant quoi... ._. Svet, mon dieu je crois qu'on l'a tous détesté pour cette histoire de viol avant de se mettre à littéralement l'adorer ! Je crois bien que c'est un de mes personnages féminins préférés toutes séries confondues ^^ Il y aura forcément un texte sur elle qui va atterrir par ici c'est obligé xD**

 **Tes pavés me détendent après une journée de cours, ça me permet en plus de parler de l'une de mes séries favorites alors c'est tout bénef :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

" _You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing grace_

 _Before I, I knew what hit me baby you were flowing though my veins..."_

(Avicii- _Addicted to you_ )

Certaines rencontres ont des allures de courant d'air, aussi brèves qu'intenses. On les oublie vite, elles apportent le soulagement le temps de quelques secondes ou minutes avant de repartir au loin. Mais d'autres nous marquent pour la vie, jusque dans nos os.

Steve ou plutôt Jimmy, a été de ce genre là pour Fiona Gallagher. Le hasard, un sac volé en fait, l'avait mis sur son chemin. Ce qu'elle voulait être une histoire d'une nuit, une partie de baise sur le sol crasseux de la cuisine, l'avait complètement dépassée. Steve voulait plus, bien plus d'elle et n'avait pas hésité à employer les grands moyens pour cela. Personne ne l'avait fait avant lui. Une machine à laver neuve, des invitations au restaurant, s'intéresser aux gosses. Et tous ses efforts faisaient lentement baisser ses défenses, jusqu'à les faire disparaitre en poussière.

Il était le premier homme à ne pas avoir fui ventre à terre en rencontrant toute sa petite famille. Il était le premier à s'être glissé dans leur quotidien, comme s'il en avait toujours fait partie. Steve était devenu un Gallagher, à bien des égards. Elle l'aimait d'autant plus pour la facilité avec laquelle il était devenu une pièce de cet assemblage détraqué qu'était sa famille. Les mensonges sur sa véritable identité et tout ce qu'il lui avait caché d'autre n'avaient rien changé, son côté _drama queen_ face à l'homosexualité de son père non plus et encore moins son mariage contracté avec une autre.

Parce qu'il avait beau être un type merdique, Fiona revenait toujours vers lui. Sans doute parce qu'elle était une nana merdique dans son genre, elle lui retombait sans scrupules dans les bras. Peu importe qu'elle soit seule ou dans une relation avec un autre, elle retombait à chaque fois pour Jimmy. Un camé fait la même chose avec sa dope, peu importe ce que celle-ci est. Ce qu'elle vit avec Jimmy lui fait penser à ses parents, l'effrayant le temps d'un instant. Autant de fois que Frank a été séparé de Monica, qu'elle ait été celle qui ait mis de la distance entre eux ou non, ils sont toujours retombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils sont accros l'un à l'autre comme ils le sont à la coke ou toutes ses autres merdes. Fiona ferme les yeux à cette constatation, serre les dents et pense : « Toi aussi, t'es accro pauvre folle. Si tu restes loin de lui, ça va aller. Il est parti, de toute façon, et il ne reviendra pas. »

Le temps va effacer son visage de ta mémoire. Tu vas reprendre ta vie, sans lui. Retrouver ton équilibre précaire, mais équilibre quand même.

 _Jusqu'à la prochaine fois._


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour !**

 **Le drabble du jour, avec comme sujet central l'addiction de Lip à l'alcool ^^ C'est un sujet qui m'intéresse en tant normal, mais je trouvais encore plus intéressant de le mettre en parallèle avec Frank à qui on ne cesse de le comparer depuis qu'il s'est mis à boire ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, comme toujours, et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

" _Oh no, I can't fight it_

 _Even when I hate it, I still wanna like it."_

(Hollywood Undead- _Medicine_ )

S'il y a bien quelque chose qui n'a jamais laissé tomber les Gallagher, c'est bien l'alcool. Tout est prétexte à picoler, depuis toujours. Joie, déception, parfois rien, n'importe quoi fait l'affaire tant que l'alcool coule. Ça permet d'oublier la merde ambulante qu'est leur vie, un court instant. Un héritage de Frank, dont ils se passeraient bien comme tout ce qui provient de leur géniteur, mais la réalité est là.

Mais Lip est celui qui a réussi la meilleure part des gènes de son père, réfugié dans l'alcool une fois l'amour de sa vie, Monica, partie au loin. Près de vingt ans plus tard, quand son premier fils perd la femme dont il est tombé amoureux, le schéma se reproduit. Phillip boit pour noyer son chagrin, pour tromper ses cauchemars et arrêter de voir le visage d'Helen le suivre partout où il va. Et quand l'alcool prend le pas sur la raison, le mesuré et si réfléchi Lip devient vraiment moche. Un festival de colère, de violence.

 _Tout comme son père._

Il s'en prend aux personnes qui tentent de l'aider, parce que c'est plus facile de se cacher derrière l'agressivité que de reconnaitre qu'il a un problème. Car Lip est assez malin pour savoir qu'il a un problème. D'un plaisir, boire est devenu une nécessité. Sans alcool dans les veines, il se sent faiblard et bon à rien. Avec, il a l'impression d'être le roi du monde. Et pour augmenter cette sensation, les doses doublent puis triplent quand la quantité ne lui suffit plus et que la mélancolie revient au galop.

Si Lip aime ce que l'alcool lui procure, tout au fond il se déteste. Parce qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à Frank, ce géniteur qu'il hait mais à qui il commence à tant ressembler. Tout le monde les compare, alors que cela n'a jamais été le cas auparavant. Et s'il y a bien quelqu'un à qui Lip refuse de ressembler, c'est son père. Ce connard narcissique a caché la vie de ses sœurs, de ses frères et la sienne, alors plutôt mourir que de devenir Frank. Mais cette petite voix a beau le hurler de toute la force de ses poumons, il a beau l'entendre, l'appel de l'alcool est toujours le plus fort.

Parce que comme tout bon fléau, plus on déteste l'alcool et plus on l'aime.


	15. Chapter 15

" _We are one in the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away."_

(Starset- _My Demons_ )

Il a suffi de quelques mots, pour que durant une seconde suspendue le monde de Ian Gallagher arrête de tourner. Le second fils de Frank sent son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge, face aux mots de l'inspecteur. Son boulot, cette tarée de Monica, son petit ami Trevor, son frère ainé alcoolique, son frère cadet à l'école militaire, sa sœur, sa nièce enlevée par sa famille paternelle, plus rien n'a d'importance.

Parce que Mickey Milkovich s'est évadé de prison.

Ian ne sait pas quoi faire, quoi penser. Ses mains tremblent, malgré lui, il n'arrive même à allumer la clope qu'il serre entre ses doigts. Le regard de Trevor est posé dans sa nuque, accusateur, mais il ne se sent pas la force de tout lui raconter. Pas tout de suite, pas maintenant. Ces derniers mois, sans rien dire à personne, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'aller visiter son ex amant. Quoique le terme d'ex sonne comme faux, creux. Ian a rompu, mais jamais oublié, n'a jamais pu se détacher non plus. Malgré Caleb, malgré Trevor, Mickey est toujours là. En lui, sous sa peau, dans ses os, dans chaque foutue fibre de son corps.

C'est ce qui l'a amené pour la seconde fois à la prison, le ventre noué par l'angoisse. Incertain de le voir, incertain de la manière dont il devait agir après la première visite désastreuse qu'il lui a rendu. Mais Mickey est venu au parloir, la mine fermée et les yeux cernés, mais le visage barré d'un sourire qui valait tous les discours du monde en le reconnaissant. _Il ne lui en veut pas._ Et Ian a senti un poids s'enlever de ses épaules, son estomac arrêter de faire des sauts périlleux et son cœur s'emballer comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence de l'autre.

Parce que Mickey a eu toujours cet effet sur lui, et l'aura sans doute jusqu'à la fin. Autour de Ian, le monde peut bien s'effondrer et mourir dans les cendres d'un soleil fumant. Il ira toujours bien, du moment que Mickey est à ses côtés. Ils laissent leurs mains s'effleurer, seulement séparées par cette maudite vitre que Ian désirerait tant briser, et les mots coulent comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Ce qui était une évidence auparavant, avant la prison et la maladie, ne le frappe en pleine tronche.

 _Il est la meilleure chose de sa vie._


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour !**

 **Un nouveau drabble, du Gallavich encore mais vu les derniers évènements de la série ça risque d'être aussi le cas des prochains haha :')**

 **Réponse à Curtys :**

 **Je suivais la série d'un œil ces derniers temps, d'où l'absence de drabbles, puis on a annoncé l'évasion de Mickey... Je pouvais pas laisser passer ça sans rien écrire ! :D**

 **Je sais pas si les scénaristes seront cruels, mais déjà le fait que Ian soit allé rendre visite à Mickey plusieurs fois c'est déjà vachement bon signe pour une réunion du Gallavich x) Il a dit qu'il ne l'attendrait pas, mais il peut pas renoncer quand même ! Peut-être qu'on va avoir un scénario genre Mickey et Ian en cavale ensembles, façon Bonnie et Clyde ? :')**

 **Mon dieu, mais l'attente jusqu'à demain va être horrible... Je vais sauter sur la VO dès qu'elle sort, je me fous qu'il y ait pas de sous titres anglais ou français xD**

 **Sinon, tu veux pas te créer un compte sur le site ? Ce serait mieux pour discuter ^^**

* * *

" _Loving you forever, can't be wrong."_

(Lana del Rey- _Dark Paradise_ )

Un interminable silence suivit la venue de l'inspecteur, tant du côté de Ian que de celui de Fiona et Lip. Avec au milieu des Gallagher, Trevor. Il est perdu, paumé, se demande qui est ce Mickey pour mettre son ami dans cet état. On ne répond pas à ses questions, tous murés dans un silence inquiétant. Personne ne cherche à retenir le rouquin quand il attrape manteau et clopes dans l'entrée, Fiona et Lip savent que cela ne sert à rien. Trevor s'engouffre à la suite de Ian, le découvre quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin accroupi dans un coin la tête enfouie entre ses genoux.

 _Qui est Mickey Milkovich ?_ La question franchit ses lèvres d'elle-même. Trevoir se mord la langue, il ne voulait pas poser cette question. Pas tout comme ça, pas si vite. Il ne peut s'empêcher de redouter la réponse. Un pauvre sourire s'empare des lèvres de Ian, qui répond dans un soupir : « Si j'étais une gonzesse de quinze ans névrosée et accro aux comédies romantiques, je dirais que c'est l'amour de ma vie. Mais j'en suis pas une. »

Ian se fiche bien du sourire froissé de Trevor, qui s'éloigne les mains tremblantes et le cœur en miettes. Il a compris, compris qu'il avait de l'importance pour Gallagher mais pas assez. Ses yeux détaillent une dernière fois le second fils de Frank, qui a le regard perdu dans le vague un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Ian pense à l'amour de sa vie, justement. L'appellation est ridicule, sans doute que Mickey lui collerait son poing en pleine tronche pour l'avoir appelé comme ça, mais il y a du vrai là-dessous. Beaucoup trop. Personne n'a jamais pu éclipser Mickey Milkovich, pour une nuit ou plus longtemps. Personne n'a jamais pu effacer le souvenir de son parfum. Personne ne l'a fait se sentir vivant à ce point. Et il lui manque chaque putain de jour un peu plus. Les visites au parloir sont un bon palliatif mais ne remplacent pas la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Alors le savoir dehors, recherché, l'effraie forcément tout en le rendant aussi euphorique que ne le ferait une pilule d'acide ou un bon joint.

Il a envie de le voir.

C'est dangereux pour eux deux, on pourrait l'accuser de complicité dans son évasion mais que toutes les conséquences aillent au Diable. Il avait envie, besoin de le voir, de serrer Mickey contre lui et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était si terrible de vouloir voir l'homme qu'on aimait ? C'était une erreur de vouloir l'aimer, de l'aimer comme ça ? Ma foi, aimer quelqu'un pour toujours ne saurait être un crime.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir !**

 **Nouveau drabble, inspiré et situé directement dans l'épisode 10 de la saison 7 de la série. Donc si vous n'avez pas eu le courage de le regarder en VO, il vaut mieux attendre la sortie de l'épisode en VOSTFR pour le lire sous peine de spoilers !**

 **Bonne lecture aux autres :)**

* * *

" _You can't ignore the truth inside you."_

(Icon for Hire- _Too Loud_ )

Il est là, juste en face de lui.

Ses genoux se mettent à trembler, ses mains sont moites, son cœur s'emballe. _Bordel._ Cet accoutrement de clochard, des fringues sales aux cheveux trop longs, tromperait n'importe qui sauf lui. Mickey est là, sous des gradins aussi pourris que ceux qui les accueillaient à une époque pas si lointaine. Ce bâtard lui sourit, de ce sourire qu'il n'a jamais offert qu'à lui. Lui-même ne peut empêcher une bordée d'insultes de sortir de sa bouche et les coups pleuvent, juste assez pour donner l'impression qu'ils ne se sont jamais quittés. Qu'ils ne se quitteront plus. Gallagher est en colère, et ne cherche pas à s'en cacher. Sa rage fond comme neige au soleil quand les mains tatouées de Milkovich s'égarent sur son col de chemise et que son souffle caresse son visage.

C'est fou ce qu'il lui a manqué.

Ian ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aller le voir, une seconde fois. Celle qui sera la dernière, la toute dernière, parce que sa sœur a raison. C'est sans Mickey qu'il est le mieux, comme elle avec Steve. Il essaie de résister, quand bien même les baisers de Milkovich le remuent jusque dans ses os. De lui dire qu'ensembles, ils étaient plus merdiques qu'autre chose. De lui dire qu'il a un petit ami. Mais tout cela se noie dans les yeux de Mickey, dans leurs deux corps beaucoup trop proches, dans son odeur qui lui assaille les poumons. Et ses barrières cèdent, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, malgré sa relation avec Trevor. Leurs corps s'unissent comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille, et Ian se sent défaillir.

 _L'évidence._

C'est comme s'il se remettait à respirer après une trop longue apnée. Gallagher effleure cette peau trop blanche du bout des lèvres comme si c'était la première fois, savoure les frissons qui secouent l'échine de Milkovich. Leur première étreinte est violente, passionnée comme toujours. Celles qui suivent le sont tout autant, pour glisser vers quelque chose d'infiniment plus tendre et presque désespéré. Un peu comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Le bon sens voudrait d'ailleurs que ce soit le cas. Ian devrait le laisser partir au Mexique, loin de lui, pendant qu'il reprend sa petite vie tranquille. Au matin, alors que le corps endormi de Mickey est pressé contre le sien dans cette camionnette dégueulasse, Ian sait qu'il ne pourra pas le laisser partir loin de lui.

Il ne peut plus, plus maintenant. C'était si facile de nier la vérité, tout le temps que Milkovich était derrière les barreaux. Si simple de dire que la page était tournée, qu'il n'était plus rien pour lui, de fréquenter d'autres types alors qu'il allait le voir en prison presque une fois par mois dans le dos de toute sa famille. Tout était beaucoup plus simple, à ce moment-là. C'était si aisé d'oublier qu'il se serait auparavant damné pour un regard ou un sourire de Mickey et que c'est toujours le cas, si facile de passer outre le fait qu'il est la seule personne que Milkovich aime plus que lui-même, si simple de nier sa propre envie de brûler la terre entière si seulement cela pouvait leur permettre d'être enfin ensembles.

Il était, est et sera amoureux du fils Milkovich aussi longtemps qu'il aura de l'air dans les poumons. _Est-ce que je te reverrais ?_ La question de Mickey, sa voix encore rauque de sommeil, lui retourne l'estomac et achève toutes ses hésitations. Ian lui répond d'un baiser, message qu'il espère suffisamment clair, et glisse une clope entre les lèvres de son amant avant de quitter la camionnette. En refermant la porte, sa décision est prise. Irrévocable, malgré qu'il ne se sente toujours pas capable de faire un truc pareil. Ian va partir avec Mickey, peu importe ce qu'il y a au bout du chemin.

Parce qu'en vérité, il est incapable de renoncer à Mickey et à ce qu'ils ont.


	18. Chapter 18

" _But I found in you what was lost in me_

 _In a world so cold and empty_

 _I could lie awake just to watch you breathe."_

(Starset- _Dark on Me_ )

La prison donne à Mickey l'occasion de beaucoup penser.

A Ian, surtout. Son visage, ses cheveux, ses yeux et sa peau pour que son souvenir ne s'efface pas contrairement à son parfum évanoui depuis longtemps. Il ne veut pas l'oublier, jamais. Ce serait le perdre, d'une certaine façon. Et l'histoire a prouvé maintes fois que Mickey Milkovich n'était pas prêt à perdre Ian Gallagher.

A leur relation ensuite, une petite chose d'apparence inoffensive qui l'a pourtant avalé et dévoré tout entier jusqu'à satiété. Une simple pulsion au départ, brusque envie de salir cette créature frêle et innocente venue le sortir du sommeil pour les beaux yeux d'un homme qui abusait d'elle. Avec le recul, il en était venu là pour expliquer son comportement de ce jour-là. Gallagher était tout ce qu'il n'était pas, minuscule petit filet de lumière au milieu de la sombre demeure des Milkovich. Et quand on a été habitué à la noirceur, la lumière ne peut que nous effrayer. On désire plus que tout la repousser, la fuir, tout en étant attiré irrémédiablement par elle.

L'histoire de leur vie, à n'en pas douter. Tant de temps perdu à lutter contre ses sentiments pour ne pas affronter Terry, tellement de temps pour ouvrir les yeux sur ce que le rouquin éveillait chez lui. Il était le papillon de nuit, et Ian la bougie. Incapable de reculer, incapable de ne pas le chercher peu importe le lieu ou l'heure. Il était tombé amoureux, putain, sans même s'en rendre compte. Sans prévenir, sans avertissement, Ian est devenu indispensable à sa vie. Son odeur dans les draps, sa mine chiffonnée du matin, ses cheveux roux épars sur l'oreiller blanc, c'était et c'est ce qui fait tourner encore son monde malgré les murs et les kilomètres. Il a amené de la couleur dans un monde qui en manquait cruellement, l'a réchauffé par sa seule présence. Parfois, Mickey passait une nuit entière à regarder Ian dormir. A s'imprégner des traits de son visage, de cette odeur dans laquelle il voudrait se rouler, à mesurer sa chance de l'avoir à lui et rien qu'à lui. Un mec comme Ian Gallagher, bien sous tout rapport malgré son déchet de géniteur, n'aurait jamais dû poser les yeux sur un déchet de South Side et encore moins tomber pour lui.

Sauf que c'est trop tard, le mal est déjà fait.

Mickey sait que le rouquin ne lui a rien promis, ne le fera jamais malgré les visites qu'il lui rend. C'est une maigre consolation, un pathétique palliatif mais c'est tout ce qu'il peut avoir alors il savoure. Mickey déguste le désir mal dissimulé dans les yeux d'Ian, l'amour que ce dernier dissimule tout aussi mal et sait qu'une fois dehors il balaiera tous ceux qui oseront se mettre entre eux. Peu importe l'opinion de son amant sur la question, d'ailleurs.

 _Je t'ai dans la peau, mec. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir !**

 **Ceci est le dernier drabble de ce recueil, et contient des spoilers du l'épisode 11 de la saison 7. Le seul intérêt que j'avais quant à cette série étant parti, je me vois pas continuer surtout si c'est pour produire quelque chose de mauvais. Ce dernier texte est là pour exorciser le final de l'épisode, me convaincre qu'il n'existe pas peut-être, mais surtout évacuer toute la frustration qu'il m'a fait ressentir ^^**

 **Un merci tout particulier à Curtys et Blanche d'avoir pris le temps de commenter la plupart de ces textes, merci aussi à ceux qui les ont lus sans se manifester. ^^ Je sais pas si je reviendrais dans le coin, peut-être que oui mais pas avant longtemps, le temps de finir _Dark Places : World on Fire_ et sa future petite sœur _Dark Places : Unbroken_ (un crossover entre les univers de Twilight et Vampire Diaries, qui se veut original et donc loin, très loin des œuvres originales si jamais y a des intéressées) et mon tout dernier bébé commencé lors du Nanowrimo de novembre dernier. **

**Bonne lecture de ce drabble :D (maintenant que j'ai fini de raconter ma vie !)**

* * *

" _I'm addicted to the thrill_

 _It's a dangerous love affair."_

(Jay-Z, Rihanna & Kanye West- _Run This Town_ )

« Ce n'est plus moi, désormais. »

 _Menteur._ T'es un menteur, Mickey le sait et tu le sais aussi. Ca se lit dans ses yeux, furieux mais désespérés à s'en faire mal. Ian n'a pas les gènes de Frank, mais il reste tout de même un Gallagher. Accro au chaos, accro à l'adrénaline et toutes ces merdes qui leur permettent de se sentir comme autre chose qu'un déchet de South Side. Si ce n'était plus toi, si toute cette adrénaline ne te faisait plus vibrer, fallait pas traverser le pays pour le seul type qui a tout sacrifié pour toi.

Tu sais, celui qui t'a sauvé, qui te sauverait encore un millier de fois si seulement il a la certitude de pouvoir te garder. Celui dont tu fais tourner le monde, et qui fait de même avec le tien. Celui qui a affronté son père pour toi, qui s'est fait abuser pour toi, qui est allé en prison pour toi. Celui qui t'a fait souffrir, mais à qui tu as rendu chaque minute de ton agonie avec une telle force que sa plus grande peur est maintenant celle de te perdre.

Celui qui t'aimait dans l'ombre immense de son père, qui t'aime et t'aimera toujours.

A la maison, à South Side, il y a ta famille. Ton père qui n'en a rien à faire de ton sort, ta mère soi-disant mourante, ta sœur décidée à vivre pour elle quitte à devenir l'égoïste qu'elle n'est pas, ton ainé accro à l'alcool et qui se voile la face, ton frère parti à l'école militaire, ta sœur jeune mère et bientôt mariée, ton tout petit frère qui se débrouille très bien tout seul en bon Gallagher qu'il est.

Et il y a Trevor. Le doux, confortable et sans danger Trevor. Tu es attaché à lui, c'est certain. Tu l'aimes ? C'est beaucoup moins sûr, surtout quand tu le compares à Mickey. Il te touche, t'émeut, avec son passé. Vous passez du bon temps ensembles, mais il ne fait pas vibrer. Pas comme Mickey, non. Chaque regard, chaque toucher de Milkovich te remue jusque dans tes os, tout ton corps l'appelle sans que tu puisses l'en empêcher quand Trevor te procure juste ce sentiment d'être aimé. Mais même ça, est-ce vraiment suffisant face à ce regard qui te fait te sentir comme le centre du monde ?

Bien sûr que non, Gallagher. Et tu vas sacrifier, massacrer cet ouragan, cet homme que tu aimes, pour des gens qui ne feront jamais ressentir la moitié de ce que tu peux ressentir pour lui. Cet autre dont tu as besoin, mais qui a encore plus besoin de toi dans sa vie. Tu peux le lire dans les yeux de Mickey, terrifiés de te perdre à seulement quelques mètres d'une nouvelle vie. Et tu te perds, dans le regard de Mickey. Tu as douté de lui pendant des années, maintenant que les doutes sont devenus certitudes tu sais. Tu sais qu'il en a toujours fait plus pour toi que toi pour lui. Tu sais aussi que son monde tourne autour de toi, que tu as besoin de la folie qu'il met dans ta vie et que tu l'aimes plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette foutue planète.

Ian expire lentement, ses mains tremblent sur la peinture verte de leur voiture. Son estomac est noué, plus que jamais. _Alors tu me suis ?_ La question flotte entre eux, dans un silence inhabituel et inconfortable. Le second fils Gallagher est indécis, douloureusement incertain. C'est l'affrontement du cœur face à la raison, d'une vie bien rangée face à une existence de chaos. Et la réponse fuse, créant un sourire qu'il n'a que trop vu sur le visage de Mickey Milkovich : « Oui, j'te suis. »

Jusqu'au bout du monde, s'il le faut.

Et au diable les conséquences.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour !  
**

 **J'avais dit que je reviendrais peut-être... Et me voilà, on dirait ^^**

 **Bon y a pas de quoi s'exciter non plus, ce sont seulement 500 mots, et j'ai bien assez de travail par ailleurs pour éviter de faire un nouveau recueil haha. Là, parce que je suis retombée sur une vidéo Gallavich, j'avais envie d'écrire sur leur séparation à la frontière mexicaine. Surtout d'évoquer le point de vue de Mickey, parce que Mickey quoi, et ce morceau d'Igit était une évidence pour l'accompagner.**

 **Peut-être à une prochaine fois !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Je suis libre**

 _ **« Mais je suis libre ou du moins j'en ai l'air**_

 _ **Libre comme l'air ou presque un petit bout de toi**_

 _ **Mais je suis libre ou du moins j'en ai l'air. »**_

(Igit – _Je suis Libre_ )

Les pieds enfouis dans le sable chaud, les pans de sa robe fleurie soulevés par le vent, Mickey Milkovich contemple les vagues légères qui secouent la mer des Caraïbes. C'est bien la première fois qu'il voit l'océan, d'ailleurs. Il n'y a toujours eu que les rives crasseuses et froides du lac Michigan dans sa vie, que la grisaille de South Side au lieu de ce soleil brûlant et cette étendue azurée. L'iode dans ses narines a quelque chose de grisant. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. _Tu l'as fait, man. T'es libre. Vraiment._ Alors pourquoi, putain, a-t-il envie de chialer comme une foutue gonzesse ?

La réponse à cette question se nomme Ian Gallagher, et se trouve de l'autre côté de la frontière mexicaine. Sans doute qu'à cette heure-ci, il est déjà rentré à Chicago. Retrouver sa famille, son boulot et surtout son putain de copain. Mickey grimace, tandis qu'il s'allume une cigarette. _Il n'a pas rencontré ce type mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut le détester, putain_. Si Ian avait refusé de le suivre quand ils étaient encore à South Side, s'il avait refusé de le voir, il aurait compris. L'aurait laissé retourner à sa vie, serait parti sans un regard et malgré sa peine. Parce que, vraiment, qu'est-ce que lui, Mickey Milkovich, peut bien apporter à quelqu'un comme Ian ? Mais après tout ça, tant leurs retrouvailles que leur road trip jusqu'à la frontière, cela ne rend que la séparation plus douloureuse. Cruelle, même. Sa seule consolation est que Ian n'aimera jamais l'autre comme il l'aime lui. Il en est certain, sinon pourquoi aurait-il accepté de le suivre, pourquoi auraient-ils passé ces derniers jours à se perdre l'un dans l'autre ?

Putain. Ce con de Gallagher lui manque déjà. Mickey a pu le voir, le sentir, une dernière fois mais ce n'est pas assez. Pas assez de Ian, de son corps, de leurs mains jointes. Sa clope termine de se consumer entre ses doigts, le brûlant au passage. Milkovich n'en a rien à foutre. Il se remémore les projets qu'il a fait, derrière les murs de sa cellule, ceux où il rêvait de sa vie au Mexique. Celle qui incluait Ian Gallagher, dans ses moindres détails. La question est maintenant de savoir comment il va bien pouvoir vivre sans lui ? Il laisse échapper un rire, hystérique, un brin fou. C'est vrai. Comment c'était déjà, la vie sans Ian Gallagher ? Toute sa putain de chienne d'existence, depuis qu'il a rencontré ce rouquin, a tourné autour de lui. Parce qu'il le pensait en train de se taper sa petite sœur, puis parce qu'il est tombé pour lui. Mickey n'imaginait pas une vie sans Ian, mais il a décidé pour eux. Encore. Il espère que sa nouvelle liberté en vaudra la peine, assez du moins pour ne pas faire demi-tour et retourner droit vers Chicago.

 _A toi de le découvrir, mon pote._


End file.
